Still Game
Still Game is a Scottish sitcom, produced by The Comedy Unit with the BBC. It was created by Ford Kiernan and Greg Hemphill, who play the lead characters, two Glaswegian pensioners, named Jack Jarvis and Victor McDade. History Still Game started as a stage play featuring three characters: Jack Jarvis, Victor McDade, and Winston Ingram. Due to a broken lift, the three men are stranded in Victor's flat and discuss a variety of subjects ranging from death to sex. The stage play toured Scotland, England, Ireland and Canada before returning to Glasgow, where it was filmed and released on video and DVD. A small number of revisions accompanied Still Game's transition from stage to television. Gavin Mitchell, who originally played Winston (and was replaced by Paul Riley for later performances), played the part of Boabby the Barman in the series. Characters mentioned in passing were later fleshed out into supporting characters. The characters appeared in Kiernan and Hemphill's sketch show Chewin' the Fat, nearly every episode of which featured Jack, Victor, Tam and Winston, with minor differences from their counterparts in the series. By the time Still Game became a show in its own right Winston's physical appearance had changed significantly, but he was still played by Paul Riley. As the show evolved, supporting characters assumed greater prominence. Jack and Victor made their final appearance on Chewin' the Fat in the 2002 Hogmanay Special. The sixth series of Still Game ended on BBC Two on 23 August 2007. A Christmas special was aired on BBC One Scotland on 23 December and for the rest of the UK on BBC Two on 28 December. There was also a Hogmanay special called "Hootenanny" aired on BBC One Scotland, later aired to the rest of the UK on 2 January 2008. Ford Kiernan, Greg Hemphill and Paul Riley's company Effingee Productions is thought to have split up after Riley walked away to go it alone after being refused more control over the future of the company by Kiernan. Hemphill stated that he didn't want a "boardroom battle". On October 15, 2013, the Daily Record ran a front page story that the show would be returning. On October 23, 2013, Ford Kiernan and Greg Hemphill announced details of live shows at The SSE Hydro in Glasgow at a press conference. They were scheduled to perform four shows beginning in September 2014, but due to high demand it was extended to 16 then 21 shows. The 21 shows at The Hydro ran from September 19, 2014 until October 10, 2014, played to 210,000 fans and made £6 million in ticket sales Cast Main Cast *Ford Kiernan as Jack Jarvis (44 episodes + live show) *Greg Hemphill as Victor McDade (44 episodes + live show) *Paul Riley as Winston Ingram (44 episodes + live show) *Mark Cox as Tam Mullen (43 episodes + live show) *Gavin Mitchell as Boabby (43 episodes + live show) *Jane McCarry as Isa Drennan (42 episodes + live show) *Sanjeev Kohli as Navid Harrid (39 episodes + live show) *James Martin as Eric (38 episodes) Secondary Cast *Shamshad Aktar as Meena Harrid (25 episodes + live show) *Lynne McCallum as Peggy McAlpine (14 episodes) *Jake D'Arcy as Pete McCormick (13 episodes) *Paul Young as Shug McLaughlin (10 episodes + live show) Recurring Cast *Sandy Nelson as Chris (9 episodes) *Kate Donnelly as Francis Mullen (7 episodes) *Matt Costello as Stevie Reid (6 episodes + live show) *John Buick as Joe (4 episodes) *Maureen Carr as Edith (4 episodes + live show) *Jaime Quinn as Fergie & Derek (4 episodes + live show) *Marj Hogarth as Fiona (3 episodes + live show) *Ronnie Letham as Harry Drennan (3 episodes) *Greg Powrie as Tony (2 episodes + live show) *Rab Affleck as Mick (2 episodes) *Mary Riggans as Sadie (2 episodes) Noatable Guest Stars *Sylvester McCoy as Archie Taylor *Robbie Coltrane as Davie *Clive Russell as Innes *David Haymen as Vince Gallagher *Sandy Welch as John McDade *Celia Imrie as Mrs Begg *Tom Urie as Martin *Eileen McCallum as Barbara *Kevin Guthrie as Thomas Series *Series One (2002) *Series Two (2003) *Series Three (2004) *Series Four (2005) *Series Five (2006) *Series Six (2007) *Still Game: Live (2014) *Series Seven (2016) *Series Eight (2018) *Series Nine (2019)